


That Goddamn Pillow Trick

by orphan_account



Series: Adam Jensen x reader oneshots [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluffy as a marshmellow, M/M, No Plot, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even half-robots need to sleep, Adam.





	That Goddamn Pillow Trick

Maybe it was the soft “tak-tak-tak” of the keyboard in the far corner of the room, or the noticeable coldness of the usually warm chest you were resting your head on. Either way, you were awake. Upon allowing your eyes to flutter open and your consciousness begin to regain, you saw what you were cuddled up against. A cunning replacement to your lover’s body.

 A pillow.

 Again.

 Letting out a small groan of frustration, you flipped over and braced yourself on your elbows to look at the man at the desk. The glare from the monitor at the far corner of the room made you squint slightly.

 “Adaaaaammm”

 The dark haired man, clad in navy blue boxers and a grey t-shirt, continued to tap away at the keys. The metal fingers almost made a small “clink” every time they hit the plastic. You let out an irritated growl, frustration building. This was the third time this week he had pulled that pillow trick and you were beyond pissed. He needed his sleep. And you needed your cuddles.

Your bare feet hit the tiled floor and despite the supposed central heating in the Serif-issued apartment, you shivered in the cold Winter air. Time to stop wearing just boxers to bed, I guess. Break out the ‘ol Batman onesie that your boyfriend despised.

You wrapped a blanket around your shoulders. Normally _he’d_ keep you warm, but apparently he had more important matters to attend to.

 ‘‘ **ADAM!** ”

 The raise in your voice finally elicited a response.

 “I have to finish this, go back to bed” Came a gruff mumble, accompanied by eyes being kept on a computer screen and a dismissive wave of his right hand.

_Oh, now he’s done it._

 You stormed over and wrapped your hands around the black, metal bicep of his right arm and pulled, attempting to drag him off the chair. The blanket shifted from your frame to the floor and he looked at you, eyebrow raised.

 “What are you doing?”

 “Trying-” You tried to lean back and use your body weight to aid you in your struggle. “Trying to get you off that goddamn chair! You need to sleep!”

 He didn’t budge an inch.

 Watching you with amused interest, he tried to not let the smile threatening his lips break through into full blown laughter.

 “You’re a full foot shorter than me, and what, 50 pounds lighter? Do you actually think you can move me?”

 Finally giving up, you glared at him while trying to catch your breath. “Don't be an asshole. That pillow shit, again? Is sleeping next to me that bad!?”

 His amused expression diminished.

 “That doctor at the LIMB clinic told, no, _ordered_ you to actually try getting some rest!”

 “(Y/N)....this is important....“

 You sighed, exhausted, and turned back to the bed.

 “Whatever. I’m not in the mood to fight. I’m tired. There’s no use in both of us getting no sleep”

 You let out a grumble, the strength to argue no longer present. If he wanted to place his work over his health, then fine. He was an adult and he was free to make his own choices. Even if they were the wrong ones.

 You had just picked up the white blanket at your feet when you felt a cold arm snake around your midriff.

 “No, Adam, I just want to sle-“

 You didn’t get time to finish your sentence before you were pulled off of your feet and into the lap, and arms, of the augmented man.

 He buried his face into the nape of your neck and spoke against your skin, a surefire way to get you to soften up.

 “Just let me finish this one report, alright? Just...this...one….”

 His stubble pricked at your skin as he brushed his lips up your neck, to your jaw, to that one particular spot just behind your ear that made your face grow red and your boxers suddenly become just a tad tighter.

  _He knew how to play you like a goddamn fiddle._

 “S-Stop! Get off!”

 Despite the instinct to stay in place you pulled away from his mouth. Slightly out of his reach, you glared at him.

 “Oh, come on!”

 “You’re not getting off the hook that easy. Bed. Sleep. NOW.”

 He placed his hand on your cheek, cold thumb rubbing against it, and gave you his infamous puppy eyes.

 “Please?”

 You had a sudden, abrupt thought and looked back at the monitor behind you. Serif red tape littered the document, with Adam’s I.D picture appearing in the top left corner of the convoluted report. It looked tedious and incredibly boring, but......he _did_ look so close to filling it all out....and maybe he didn’t really need as much sleep as you thought.... and-

_No, no….What the hell? A second ago you were furious with him and now…_

 “…….Did you just use your fucking C.A.S.I.E on me”

 You turned to look at him and he was suddenly very fascinated with the grey wall just behind you, which just so happened to allow him to avoid your accusing eyes.

 “…....No?”

 Just before you started to berate him again, his mouth moved into a smug grin and his yellow-green eyes shifted back to yours.

 “I’m just so unbelievably handsome, you couldn’t resist my charm.”

You sighed dramatically and rolled your eyes, anger rapidly draining out of you with a small,fond smile taking its place. You could resist kisses or cuddles, hell, you could even find your way out of the C.A.S.I.E pheromones…..but.....that smile…. _God, it was so good to see him smile._ Most days it would just be the same sullen, stressed expression he wore almost constantly, and even with his glasses up you could always sense that he was frowning. The rare, rare times you saw him smile, the times he could just _forget_ for a few seconds and be genuinely happy, it melted your heart like butter over an open flame

 You bent down and scooped the blanket off of the floor, wrapping it around yourself and bringing your legs up to curl onto his lap. Resting the side of your head against his chest, you made yourself comfortable in his arms. It was probably the most perfect place in the entire world, to be honest.

 “….Ten minutes”

 He reached around your smaller body and started typing again.

 “Understood”

 You yawned.

 “and then straight to bed”

 Your face was buried against his warm chest now, muffling your voice and causing your eyelids to droop even further.

 “Deal”

 “……..And a morning blowjob as an apology for the pillow switching”

 He let out a small chuckle and kissed the top of your head, eyes fixed on the lines of text he had again rapidly started to type out.

 “Of course”

 Hearing the steady mechanized thump of his heartbeat, your breathing started to match his own and soon enough you were on the brink of dozing off.

 “You….you do that pillow thing…..again ….and…...I’ll burn alllllll the pillows in the…. apart…apartment........”

 You had started slurring your quiet words as your eyes finally closed.

 A moment later, Adam smiled happily, more to himself than to the man currently snoring softly on his chest.

 "Night, hun"

 

 


End file.
